Leggendari Innamorati
by bellasong
Summary: River and the Doctor go on a romantic Valentine's Day trip.. Where would they go? How would it go?


**Fanfiction: **Leggendari Innamorati (Legendary Valentines)

**Fandom/Pairing:** Doctor Who; River/Eleven

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** It's Valentine's day. Where'd the Doctor take River this time?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters, if I did... Well... It'd be a OTP fest all around.

**A/N: **Hey there! So... Wanings. English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader so... I'm working hard but forgive me if there's anything wrong. Second! The title is in italian for reasons you'll understand reading and it means "Legendary Valentines" also 'Innamorati' could be translated as lovers, but I decided to let as Valentines cause it's a Valentine's Day themed fanfic!I know i'm kinda late but I started writing it on Valentine's, that's why I'm only posting now. The plot was a friend of mine's idea so its sort of a gift to her. It's rated T just in case, and because of the innuendo, but it's mostly a romance fluffy style fic because of you know Valentine's reasons. Hope you all like it and review, thank you for your time! Xx

It was late at night – later than usual – when the TARDIS materialized outside River's cell. She heard it's well known noise and rolled her eyes at the realization he'd never stop leaving the breaks on, that impossible stubborn man.

As the blue box was completely visible, River approached the bars and watched the Doctor stepping out of his time machine, sonicking the security cameras and then her cell open.

She walked towards him, smiling and forgetting how mad she'd always get over the _damn_ breaks, and pulled him closer by his braces. He looked at her with a playful, gorgeous smile. That was _her_ Doctor, of course, and she couldn't help the warmth that grew inside her chest with the knowledge that he was _cheating_ time so they could see _their_ versions of each other. Specially in that day, _Valentine's Day_.

"Hello sweetie" She whispered only a few inches away from his face and he grasped her waist, pulling her closer.

"Hello dear" He leaned his face and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

River traced her hands up his chest until she reached his neck and grabbed the hairs of his nape delicately, pulling without real strenght.

Their hearts raced as soon as they opened their lips, deepening the kiss, and their tongues touched, making both of them to earn a moan from each other. The Doctor's hands traced Gallifreyan words on River's waist and up her back as his tongue wrapped around hers and he felt the world couldn't be righter than when they where like that, entangled, tasting every layer of each other's mouth, feeling the tenderness of their lips and tongues dancing together and God that was good, they were _indeed_ made for each other, doubtlessly.

He coundn't help to moan in disapproval when she pulled back lightly bitting his lower lip and gasping for air. Well, she was part human after all wasn't she? River laughed at his reaction and he kissed her forehead in that loving way only he could manage.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and she took it withoud a thought, heading with him to the TARDIS.

The Doctor watched as River went to say 'hello' do the TARDIS, tapping the console with love and care. His girls, the TARDIS and her beautiful, mad, impossible, _amazing_ child.

"Hello Old Girl, how do you do?" she asked and his ship hummed in response. "Great. I'm fine too..."

River looked over her shoulder and sae the Doctor closing the doors and walking in her direction, looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the entire universe, and truth be told: she was, at least for both him and the TARDIS.

"So where are we going?" She spined on her heels and leaned her back against the console, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Very special night, Valentine's Day! Do you know that most the Universe has it's version of Valentine's Day? Except for Daleks and Cyberman and Sontarans and maybe also Slitheen...but those are boring, cold, not cool species that do not fall in love or have friends for that matter. But you got the point!" He waltzed around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, looking very much alike a nine-year-old.

"Yes, sweetie, I got the point... But you still didn't answer my question." She added, matter-of-factly and he stopped in front of her, only to tap her nose affectionately.

"That's because I won't tell you! It's a surprise!" He was in such excitment she couldn't help but smile and nod in acceptance.

"Ok honey, as you wish..."

"Now! Go change! I'm sure the TARDIS will provide the _right_ outfit."

"I see... You too are together in this... Ok, be back in no time."

"Take your time... We're in a time machine after all."

"I will..." She disapeared from his sight and headed to the wardrobe.

-x-

When River got back, the Doctor thought he would faint at the very sight of his wife. For God's sake, she was absolutely gorgeus, she was _always _gorgeous indeed, but the way she looked should be a crime. He supported himself on the console and opened is mouth a few times without being able to said a single word.

"How do I look?" She asked, spining on her heels, and giggled at him, making a curtsy.

He choked on and all he could say as a 'Wow' in a struggled, breathless way, making her to laugh deliciously. He recovered himself a bit and measured her head to toe.

River's hair was tied in a up-do, a few ringlets loose down her neck, and she wore a red hat ornate with white peonies and roses. Her dress had a corset like top, with a off the shoulder neckline framed with a white ribbon that formed a bow just above her cleavage. The long skirt was fluffy and big and had lots of layers. The whole dress was made of red silk and embroided with silver thread. She also had white lacy gloves and umbrella.

"Wow? That's all you're gonna say?" she teased, walking towards him, her boots' heels tinkling on the floor as she did. He was sort of mesmerized.

"Er... You... Hum... Look bloody fantastic!" He finally made himself able to speak.

"Why thank you sweetie! Now I see it's period trip we're having tonight... So... why don't _you_ change as well..."

"I never change. Almost never."

"You should though."

"Is that a request, Doctor Song?"

"Call it whatever you want, sweetie."

"Be right back then, but _do not_ peek."

"I won't. Promise." She kissed him lightly. "Now off you go."

River sat on the jump seat and waited for what really seemed no time at all. For God's sake he was really concerned with the idea os her peeking, wasn't he? But one thing was true, the Doctor wearing silk shirt, long navy velvet jacked, breeches and boots was news to her. Well... He still had the damn bow-tie but nothing is perfect, right? At least he didn't have a terrible hat on. He gave her a gloved hand and she stood.

"Shall we see your surprise?" He asked, playing with his cane. Sonic cane, she knew.

"Yes, I must admit I am a little bit more curious than I probably should." She held his arm and he slapped his fingers, opening the TARDIS' doors. And that's when she lost air. For the love of God.

"Venice..." She breathed out as they left the TARDIS in a alley and went towards the channel like streets. She squeezed his arm tightly.

"In the 18th century, in spring. It's not actually Valentine's day here, but I figured spring Venice would be much better than winter Venice..."

River opened her umbrella and smiled at him, like a child in a christmas morning, as they wandered down the street.

"I love you so much sometimes..." She confessed.

"Just sometimes?" he teased.

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will. _Later_."

"Looking foward."

They laughed and the Doctor asked River to wait for a moment by a Flower Stall. He came back a few minutes later and practically dragged her bu her wrist until they got by a deck where a gondola was waiting for them. River grinned at him and he stepped inside the gondola, helding out his hand to her. She took and and joined him in the boat.

"It's an honour to have you, Your Royal Highness." The gondolier said and River raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who blushed a bit.

"Care to tell me how come the gondolier thinks you're a Venetian prince?" She whispered in his ear. "Oh, wait, phychic paper."

"Obviously." He winked and she laughed a bit, sitting beside him with the lacy umbrella opened above them.

"You are madly impossible." She pointed and he shrugged.

"Says the woman who made Roman people to think she were Cleopatra, dead on Egypt Cleopatra. Or will make.. Spoilers?"

"Nope. You're safe this time, sweetie, as I see we're almost on the same page today, but I thought you were purposely cheating on time to see this version of me..."

"And I am, but you keep saying I'm a lousy driver... Think I'm starting to believe." He looked terrified and she rolled her eyes.

"Yet we didn't do diaries, which means you were almost sure"

"I was... I'm having a relapse. It'll pass." He winked and she rolled her eyes again, with a laugh.

River rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. It always amazed him, the way they would always fit like two pieces in a puzzle.

The Venetian tour started and they stood quiet, just enjoying the view and each other's company. It was well known that time together wasn't something they had to waste.

River's fingers started tracing her name on his thigh, followed by the words 'love', 'trust' and 'care' in Gallifreyan of course, always on _their_ language, the one only they – the last of the Timelords – could understand. The Doctor suddenly moved on his stop, grabbing something that was on the boat's floor, and she realized it was a bottle of champagne and two glasses, 18th century beautiful champagne glasses, also on a basket at the floor there was a bowl full of strawberries. Could he be more cliché or cute? She loved that stupid, ridiculous, amazing, _romantic_ man.

"It _is_ Valentine's Day to us, so... Let's celebrate." He opened the bottle and poured them two glasses, handing her one. "To a Valentine's Day when we hadn't to save the universe or run for our lives!" he joked and she smiled.

"One of many to come... If we're lucky..." She answered with a wink. "Salute!" they toasted and sipped the champagne.

River touched his face with her lacy gloved hand and the texture of it made the Doctor to shiver a bit and she giggled, her eyes bright and her face glowing with happiness.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie." She said in a low sweet voice that made his insides go all wibbly wobbly but then he realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear, but... Why do you have tears in your eyes? You're not supposed do cry right now! What's wrong?" His voice was concerned and he looked terrified.

"Everything is perfect, my love. _That's_ why I have tears in my eyes right now..." She clarified.

"Oh! Happy tears!"

"Yeah... Happy tears..."

"Happy humany-wumany tears..." He stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes. He leaned and kissed her, the softness of their lips meeting making her to smile against his lips. She traced her fingers to his neck and pulled his face towards hers as she tried to hide them with the lacy umbrella – it was the 18th century after all – but the thing was failing miserably on the hiding plan.

The Doctor wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders as the other went to her waist, caressing lightly, and her fingers entangled in his hair. They got lost in time, just enjoying the taste, touch and scent of each other, as if nothing else in the entire universe mattered and indeed it didn't.

When they pulled away a few time after, they looked up and the saw the twilight covering the sky, which made the atmosphere even more enchanting. River picked a strawberry from the bowl and bit it in half, giving the Doctor the other part. He took it and winked at her as he ate it.

"Now! I cannot forget your present! It's not Valentine's Day without gifs and all that." He tapped her nose gently and pulled a blue box out of his top pocket and she rolled her eyes as she saw it was way too big to fit in a regular top pocket. Seriously? Did everything need to be bigger on the inside? She took the box from his hands. "Open it!"

"TARDIS blue box and ribbon... That's so you!" River laughed, undid the ribbon and opened the box. "Dear God!" She breathed out and looked up to see him giggling and then down again to the necklace.

"Didn't know if you would like it, but it's classic to give jewelry on Valentine's Day so I thought..."

"It's perfect sweetie!"

"It's made of iridescent diamonds! They only exist in one island of Gama 124, a planet across the south-ish frontier of the Milky-Way, thousands os light years away from Earth!" His eyes were shining and he was so smug that all she wished to do was to kiss that smugness off his face, but she'd do it later.

"It looks—"

"Ancient?" Then again, his eyes and his face glowed in smugness, but what could he do if he had bought the perfect present for her? "It looks ancient because it is _indeed_ an antique. According to legend it belonged to a goddess, the goddess of love and beauty if i recall it right – never discovered her name though, a shame." If earlier she'd kiss the smugness off, now she'd _slap_ it off if it wasn't too cute. "Thought you'd like it, you love this sort of _gossip_."

"Archeology."

"Same thing."

River rolled her eyes and gave up arguing – at least for that moment.

"Thank you sweetie, I loved it. Wished I could have bought you a present as well, but you know, there's this prison thing—"

"_Nonsense_! And who said I bought it?"

"You _stole_ it?" Even River was capable of being shocked sometimes.

"No, of course not! I_ borrowed_ it. It was a _lost_ necklace either way... Finders keepers, losers weepers." The Doctor shrugged, trying not to look guilty.

"So... Let me see if I got this straight." She laughed and continued "You _found_ a _lost _legendary necklace to give it to me in Valentine's day?" She bit her lip and couldn't deny she felt absolutelly flattered.

"What can I do? Think I'm spending way too much time with _archeologists._" She pinched her cheek and received _a look_ in response.

River held her necklace and turned her back to him, handing him the jewel.

"Could you please?"

"Oh, sure!" He took the necklace from her wand and put it on her neck.

"Thank you, sweetie" She turned back to face him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Always welcome."

"Now I may haven't brought a gift, but you will most certainly be rewarded you know... _Later._"

"Really? How?"

"_Spoilers._"

"So... Later you'll shut me up and reward me... Looking _very much _foward."

"Bet you are..."

River winked and bit her bottom lip, but it was the sparkle in her eyes that made him to be sure of one thing most of all in his entire life: he _loved _Valentine's Day. And that one was being _legendary_ just like all others in the past and yet to come, because in fact _they_ were legendary.


End file.
